As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,583; 3,993,027; 2,833,244; 2,246,965, one of the more popular forms of amusement devices for cats involves a simulated mouse associated with a housing. The housing in turn is normally provided with a mechanical means that permits the mouse to be withdrawn from the vicinity of the housing by the cat, and which will retract the mouse once the cat releases its grasp thereon.
While all of the above mentioned prior art devices are adequate for this intended purpose; they are deficient in a number of respects. For example, most of the prior art devices are mechanically complex. Not only does that fact increase the cost of the apparatus, but also substantially increases the likelihood that the device will require repair or replacement of one of the parts.
Another noticeable drawback of the prior art devices is the fact that they do not provide a great deal of flexibility as to dual function or multiple use. Basically, the prior art devices serve a single purpose and their desirability from a consumer's standpoint is proportionately limited.
Up until the development of the present invention, the prior art merely consisted of a collection of limited use individual items, which while having an initial appeal for the pet owner soon exposed their inherent deficiencies and lack of utility.